1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device using quantum dots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quantum dots (quantum boxes) can confine electric charges in dot-shaped regions. Generally, the quantum dots are fine particles composed of approximately several hundreds to several thousands of atoms. An active matrix type display device using the quantum dots is disclosed in JP2010-520603A (hereinafter, referred to as PTL 1). In this display device, each pixel includes an inorganic light emitting diode where a light emitting layer containing quantum dots is interposed between two electrodes. In addition, the display device of PTL 1 includes a power transistor, a selection transistor, and a storage capacitor (storage capacitor in PTL 1) in each pixel. The power transistor controls electric current supplied to the inorganic light emitting diode. The selection transistor is connected to a scan line (select line in PTL 1) and a signal line (data line in PTL 1), and applies a voltage corresponding to a signal received from the signal line to a gate of the power transistor. The storage capacitor maintains the voltage of the gate of the power transistor. A light emitting device in which a light emitting layer including the quantum dots is interposed between two electrodes is disclosed in JP2010-209141A.